An Unseen Affair
by Confound
Summary: This is the first of my many to come Homestuck ships :o This one in particular, is for my favorite characters Terezi and Gamzee. To all my Homestuck-obsessed brethren out there, please keep in mind that this is a fanfiction. It's not entirely based off of everything that has happened. Don't be a nazi and ruin this for me.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: some figures don't work on fanfiction, one example being arrows. **

**Please excuse their makeshift counter parts.**

* * *

Your name is Terezi Pyrope.

Three years ago, your home planet and its surrounding moons (not to mention everything you have ever been able to call home) was destroyed. You and 11 friends managed to survive by playing a video game called **Sgrub**. Currently, you and your gang are seeking refuge in an asteroid belt, hiding from a bad ass named Jack Noir. A group of four **humans** are in their own session for a similar game called **Sburb**. You and your friends have invested your abundance of spare time into helping them.

As mentioned earlier, you've been here for **three whole years**, or around **one and a half solar sweeps**. Your new home isn't fancy, but because of all the grist you and your friends managed to collect, not to mention the large sum transferred to you by your cool friend Dave, you've made due.

It would be such a joy to describe the incredibly dreary lab you and your friends spend most of your time in, but it appears that you are getting messaged by your good friend, and old Role Playing buddy, arsenicCatnip.

arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

AC :33 * lazily trots over to Terezi and rests her head on her lap *

"This lab is so boring. I am bored. " *She mews sadly.*

GC : 1 KNOW, N3P3T4. TH1S L4B 1S TOT4L GRUB SH1T.

AC :33 * furrows her brow at Terezi and ruffles her tail. *

"We should do something." * She mews.*

GC : L1K3 WH4T. TH3R3 1SN'T 4NYTH1NG TO DO.

AC :33 * Looks sadly down into her lap and pouts in a cat-like manner.*

"I know. Maybe we could all play a game?" *She asks hopefully.*

GC : GOOD LUCK W1TH TH4T. TH1S 1S TH3 OUTCOM3 OF TH3 L4ST G4M3 W3 PL4Y3D. OR R4TH3R, TH3 G4M3 W3 4R3 ST1LL CURR3NTLY PL4Y1NG. T3CHN1C4LLY.

AC :33 *Lifts head and continues to furown.*

"You're depressing me. I'm going to go see what Equius is up to."

*With a flick of her tail she trots across the lab.*

GC : H4V3 FUN.

ArsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

What an incredibly short and uneventful conversation. You guess you'll go back to watching your human friend, Dave. He's quite the cool kid. Actually, you respect him quite highly because of how cool he is. He is definitely the coolest human you've ever met, if not the coolest organism you've ever met. It's a shame you've never had the pleasure of meeting him in person. He's grown up quite a bit since you first met him. ( Even though you first met him when he was baby, but you disregard that thought. ) Even Karkat commented on how they've grown. The John human in particular has grown on him.

Actually, speaking of Karkat.

You glance to your left. Although you've been blind for years, you've never been able to shake that habit. You can smell that he is somewhere to your left. He's been difficult lately. He still won't talk about which quadrant the two of you are in, which is pretty grub like of him. C'mon. Even troll girls demand some kind of promise from their matespirit.

Oh. There you go again. Assuming the two of you are matespirits. It isn't like its set in stone. He's never even said that. Although he may have implied it in the past, you should be careful. You'll end up getting hurt. J3BUS T3R3Z1.

Your computer beeps and you give your monitor a good lick. You're being messaged by two of your friends. One text is rich grape, of course being Gamzee. The other being the complex and incredibly undecided chalk-tasting bastard himself.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG : HEY TEREZI. I NEED YOU TO PIRATE SOME OF DAVES EXCESIVE AMOUNT OF GRIST.

GC : WHY?

CG : CAUSE JOHN JUST MADE THIS THING. LIKE, IT'S ACTUALLY PRETTY COOL. FOR JOHN, I MEAN.

GC : Y34H OK4Y, 1'LL G3T SOM3 1 GU3SS.

CG : K THANKS. LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU HAVE IT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

You sigh and open up your conversation with Gamzee, who has been messaging you persistently while you had that disappointingly short conversation with Karkat. Talk about a disappointing disappointment.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TC : HeY mAn :o)

TC : HoNk

TC : hEy TeReZi

TC : C'mOn BrO

TC: hOnK

TC : nOt CoOl My MaN :o(

GC : SORRY 1 W4S T4LK1NG TO K4R. WH4T'S UP?

TC : NoThInG mUcH My ReD eYeD aMiGo. HoW wAs KaRkAt

GC : ABOUT THE S4M3 R34LLY.

GC : TH3 S4M3 SOM3-WH4T BOSSY 4ND CLU3L3SS K4RK4T WHO 1S OUR OH SO GR4C1OUS L34D3R.

TC : WoAh MaN, i'M gEtTiNg SoMe PrEtTy MoThErFuCkIn' BaD vIbEs HeRe

TC : I gUeSs ThAt MeAnS hE sTiLl HaSn'T fEd YoUr QuEsTiOnAbLe ApPiTiTe FoR aNsWeR's AbOuT wHiCh QuAdRaNt YoU tWo ArE iN

GC : B4S1C4LLY.

TC : tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiN' bLoWs

GC : 4 L1TTL3 B1T Y34H.

TC : I hAvE tO lIkE, sCaDaDlE dOwN t0 tHe BaSeMeNt. If YoU cAtCh My DrIfT

TC: hOnK ;o)

GC : HOW DO YOU 3V3N M4N4G3 TO DO TH4T.

GC : L1K3, CONS1D3R1NG TH3 F4CT TH4T W3 L1V3 ON 4N 4STRO1D.

TC : mOtHeRfUcKiN' mIrAcLeS :o)

TC : cOmE dOwN lAtEr ThOuGh OkAy? ThEn We CaN tAlK aBoUt KaR

GC : SUR3. L3T M3 F1N1SH G3TT1NG H1S GR1ST THOUGH.

TC : nO pRoBlEm My MaN :o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Across the lab you smell that Gamzee has left. He is quite the troll to talk to about these things. He seems to have endless motherfuckin' wisdom.

You taste your screen and sigh. It would be so much work to get more grist from Dave, you think you'll just give Karkat the grist Dave gave you a while ago. He won't notice the difference. Not that there is any difference at all.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC : H3Y K4R. 1'M S3ND1NG YOU TH3 GR1ST NOW OK4Y?

CG : ALRIGHT.

At the last moment you become inexplicably enraged. Why should you send this fiend grist? He can collect his own damn grist. You'll just go rendezvous with Gamzee in the basement. Screw Karkat.

You feel around for the plug with your cane and pull the cord. Your computer screen stops emitting scents other than licorice. You stand up and walk towards the door, Karkat seems too engrossed with the scent of a lime text to notice your departure.

Terezi : Descend to the basement. ==}


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note: I have chosen not to use the way a troll messages for when they are actually speaking.**

**I think it would be rather silly to do so unless it was an actual speech impediment, like with Sollux. **

**Becauth thith ith how he would athtually talk.**

* * *

Terezi : Descend to the basement. == }

You descend to the basement.

If you could see, you would be freaked out by how dark it was. However, you're blind. You're used to the constant darkness. Though you can smell the dust that has long since settled in many areas, you don't really mind. You're a troll. Not a human wriggler.

You can't smell Gamzee over the dust, though there is a faint trace of **sopor slime** and Faygo. You follow the scent as best you can, and you soon begin to feel the warmth of some kind of light. Before you reach this light source however, you end up tripping on an empty pie tin, causing quite the ruckus.

The ground is dusty and quite unpleasant. You stand and dust yourself off, then begin looking for your cane. You sniff around for its metallic scent, but there are far too many scents in this basement. It will prove difficult to find.

"Way to make an entrance bro." Gamzee says from behind you. He puts an arm around your waist and guides you over to a couch, giving you your cane.

"It was your stupid pie tin." You grumble and fiddle with your cane.

"Just chill out, man. Kick back and sip some Faygo man. That shits made from miracles." Gamzee sits beside you and hands you a red Faygo. You have to agree, Faygo does taste like it's made from miracles. From somewhere to your immediate right Gamzee squeezes a horn, making an echoing honk. You do as he says, and take a nice long sip of the delicious carbonated beverage.

"Now tell me what's happening with Kar. I know you two have been at this for a while." You nod and cap your Faygo.

"Oh yeah, a long while. Since we used to play **Flarp**, if you can believe that."

"Damn, that _is_ a long time."

"Yeah. We haven't really talked about us since the Earth kids got into **Sburb**. He avoids talking about it when I bring it up. I'm reaching the end of my rope here, Gamzee." You take off your Red Glare glasses and rub your eyes. Karkat is so frustrating. If you weren't so secretly sure the two of you were matespirits you would've given up on him a long time ago. It isn't like there's anything else separating you two, just the lack of proper matespirit conversation.

"Maybe you should lay all your cards on the table, or somethin' man. Let him know what the deal is. It's not right for a guy to put his girl off for this long."

"We've been playing with our cards face up." You mumble.

"Deep motherfuckin' shit." He murmurs before eating some of his pie. You don't understand how he can eat that gross stuff. It smells awful, you don't even want to know what it looks like.

"So yeah, what am I supposed to do? Just wait until we're old enough to bring out the **buckets**?" Gamzee coughed up his pie and you could sense his cheeks had flushed a brighter shade.

"Whoa there Terezi, no need to be hasty. What even makes you so sure you two are meant to be matespirits anyways? I mean, the two of you have always had a thing I guess, but nothing to lead anyone to assume you're that involved, or even in a red quadrant." He wiped up the spilt pie and took a sip of Faygo.

"I personally think you should let him come to you, man. Let him be the one to bring it up. Until he does that, you shouldn't limit yourself to one somebody. We're all your friends, you have just as good a shot with any of us as you do with Kar."

An odd scent lingered in the air. You couldn't quite tell what it was, but it seemed to be festering.

"But Gamzee, I really do care about him. This is hard." You whisper quietly and stare unseeingly down at your cane.

"This isn't fair." Gamzee puts an arm around your shoulder as you sniffle and hugs you to his side.

"I know T, I know. Maybe you should focus on something else for a bit? Or even someone else if you can? You shouldn't let Kar get you this down man, you're still young. Live a little." You didn't bother to mention to him that any of you at any given moment could cease living, which - once you thought about it a little, you realized just helped his case. Gamzee was right about this. You're going to die eventually. You might as well get a little living done. Waiting around for some pansy guy to confess his unrequited love for you isn't really living.

You gently rub your eyes and taste that you had let a few tears go. You look like a mess right now. Great. The scent from earlier has grown stronger, but you've yet to find its point and purpose, where it's coming from.

"Y-you're right Gamzee." You finish drying your eyes and look up at where you assume his head is.

"I should get a little living in before I die. Which, for all we know, could be quite soon." Gamzee smiles at this and lets his arm drop to your waist, still holding you too him. You're close enough to smell the grape Faygo on his breath and feel the fabric of his fuzzy spotted pajama bottoms. You think they're delightfully soft and feel like they would be very comfortable for the one who wears them. The lucky bastard.

"There ya go man, just relax a little." He said, leaning back against the couch, bringing Terezi back with him. The two of you sat like that for a moment, enjoying each other's company. It isn't often that two trolls get to have moments like this, and it seems like forever since you've gotten to relax a little. What with the destruction of your planet and annihilation of your species and what not.

You're truly content.

You think, that maybe, you could even take a short nap. Carefully, you captcha log your bottle of Faygo, and curl up on the couch. You rest your head against Gamzee's shoulder and shut your eyes. He mumbles something, but you can't make out his words. It doesn't take long for you to fall into a deep sleep.

Terezi : Sleep. == }


	3. Chapter 3

**~ on to chapter three**

**please comment and review :33**

* * *

Terezi : Sleep. ==}

No. You will not be visiting your dream self. You will not be having a pleasant visit to the dream world. Instead you have nightmares of ravenous gods of the deep, clawing and tearing at your flesh, threatening to swallow you whole. Jack Noir is there too, haunting you with his pungent odor. This is too much for you to handle, yet you cannot wake.

Screams and gurgles from the dying and the dead fill your ears. The scent of dead bodies and rotting flesh fill your nostrils, making you cringe. The air around you is stale and you can hardly breathe. This is too much for you..

Terezi : Wake up. ==}

You jolt yourself awake. What terrible dreams. Perhaps it would be best if you didn't fall asleep again for a while.

It seems that your position on the couch has changed since you first fell asleep. You are currently lying horizontal on the couch, and Gamzee's scent is quite stale. He had left some time ago. However, it did appear that he had left a soft length of fabric draped over you to keep your comfortable. What a caring fellow.

You feel for your cane and retrieve it from the floor. It would probably be a good idea to get back to the lab, you have no idea how much time has passed. People might be wondering where you've gotten off to.

As you retreat to the lab, you recall Gamzee's wisdom. He's right, you shouldn't be following Karkat around like some **custodic lusus**. You are your own troll. Let Karkat come to you, and if he doesn't, move on. It's no fun being kicked back and forth between the four **quadrants**, so why do you let him? Stand up for yourself, she-troll.

By the time you return to the lab, it smells practically empty. It appears that only three or four of your friends are still here. What could the rest of them possibly be doing? You live on an asteroid after all. Oh well. You should return to your computer.

Karkat is still at his station, typing away furiously to the green text human. He's a little obsessive.

Wait.

No.

Bad Terezi. Disregard that grub. Instead, see what your incredibly cool pal Dave is up to.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

GC : D4V3

GC : D4V3 D1D YOU G3T MY M3SS4G3 FROM 34RL13R? :]

turntechGodhead [TG] is no longer connected

GC : :[

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

Another upsetting event. This just isn't your day, is it? You would go sleep if you could, but even the dream you is having a rough day. Perhaps you could pester someone else? Maybe Aradia could take your mind off how horrible your day has been.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]

GC : H3Y 4R4D14

AA : hey terezi

GC : YOU H4V3N'T T4LK3D TO D4V3 R3C3NTLY, H4V3 YOU?

GC : H3 JUST SUDD3NLY DISCONN3CT3D :[

AA : 0_0

AA : i d0nt really talk t0 him

GC : OH, OK4Y

GC : I W4S JUST WOND3R1NG

AA : i see

AA : well I sh0uld pr0bably g0 d0 s0mething

AA : later

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Damn it. Why won't anyone hold a steady conversation with you? This day just appears to be getting worse. You think you would've been better off dealing with your night mares, or maybe you should just go die in a corner.

Perhaps one, or both of the two people trying to message you will offer you refugee.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

CG : TEREZI

CG : TEREZI I NEVER GOT THAT GRIST.

CG : WHAT HAPPENED.

GC : MY COMPUT3R TURN3D OFF, SORRY

CG : OH, OKAY.

CG : DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SEND IT NOW. UNLESS, FOR SOME REASON YOUR COMPUTER FUCKS UP AGAIN.

/girlHormonesinterviene/ What an irritating fuck. Are you really going to put up with his demands for YOUR grist? You don't need to put up with this scoundrel. Even though it's not really much of a demand and it wouldn't really be much of a hassle to transfer the grist, AR3 YOU GO1NG TO L3T H1M W4LK 4LL OV3R YOU L1K3 TH4T?

GC : NO

GC : F1ND YOUR OWN D4MN GR1ST

CG : …

CG : UM, OKAY. I'M SORRY IF I'VE OFFENDED YOU IN SOME WAY OR SOMETHING BY ASKING. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. I WAS JUST ASKING.

GC : W3LL YOU C4N F1ND YOUR OWN GR1ST, OR M4BY3 G3T SOM3 FROM JOHN OR WH4T3V3R

GC : H3 S33MS TO B3 1N YOUR F4VOR L4T3LY

CG : WHOA TEREZI. WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?

/gH/ It wouldn't hurt if you were a bit mouthy to him. Like, he totally _does_ deserve it. Totally. Feel empowered, be a snarky.

GC : 3X4CTLY WH4T YOU TH1NK 1'M 1MPLY1NG

GC : YOU 1NT3RSP3C13ST

CG : WOW, OKAY.

CG : I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ALL THIS IS EVEN COMING FROM. WHAT THE FUCK TEREZI. CALM YOUR SHIT. JOHNS A FUCKING IMBECILE. I WOULDN'T EVEN CONSIDER, THAT ISN'T EVEN POSSIBLE. WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS.

GC : B31NG L1K3 WH4T

CG : DID I DO SOMETHING?

GC : OF COURS3 NOT

CG : IS THAT SARCASM?

CG : TEREZI WHAT THE HELL. I'M TRYING TO BE COOPERATIVE HERE.

/gH/ It's a sham. He's tricking you.

GC : FUCK YOU K4RK4T

GC : 1'M S1CK OF YOUR BULLSH1T

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG : I DON'T UNDERSTAND.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

You're furious. Actually, that's a lie. Once your raging hormones and body chemicals have calmed down you realize that you are truly shattered and regret everything you just said to Karkat. Your eyes begin to sting and you feel the need to leave the room. You're far too embarrassed to sit beside him. However, your computer beeps as someone continues to pester you. You think you can spare a few more moments before fleeing the room in embarrassment.

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TC : TeReZi

TC : HoNk

TC : iT's CoOl MaN i'Ll WaIt

TC : :o)

GC : SORRY G4MZ33

GC : 1 W4S BUSY B31NG 4 DUMB4SS

TC : NaW mAn

GC : Y3S. MOTH3RFUCK1N Y3S

TC : WhOa MaN

TC : aGaIn WiTh ThE bAd ViBeS

TC : dRiNk SoMe MoThErFuCkIn FaYgO :o)

GC : I HON3STLY C4N'T. 1 TH1NK 1'M GO1NG TO B3 S1CK

TC : :o(

GC : Y3AH. 1'M GO1NG TO GO MOP3 1N 4 D4RK CORN3R FOR 4 WH1L3

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

Terezi: Abscond. ==}


	4. Chapter 4

Terezi : Abscond. ==}

You run towards the center of the lab, to the **teleporting pad**. The embarrassment you feel makes your eyes sting, and tears threaten to flow. You've shed far too many tears today. Stupid Gamzee and his damn advice. Now you've made a fool of yourself. You should've just transferred the grist. You shouldn't have listened to Gamzee.

The teleportation pad takes you to the utility room. You quickly locate a closet and proceed to lock yourself into the small space. You enjoy the solitude and confinement. As you stumble around in the closet you trip over several objects, causing a chorus of squeaks.

You find yourself tangled in a mess of rope and **scalemates**. You give the nearest scalemate a sniff and discover that it is Doctor Limemabean. You toss him against the wall and begin to untangle the rope that has completely consumed your body. Of course, this would be a lot easier to do if you could see. You cannot differentiate the end of a rope from the middle by scent or taste, only by feel. You curse yourself for leaving your things in such a mess. This is what happens when you don't clean up after yourself, Terezi.

There is a knock on the door. It would appear that someone knows you are in the closet. You stop struggling and listen, waiting for another knock. There is silence for a moment, but it is soon broken by a second knock, accompanied with a honk.

"Terezi?" A soft feminine voice calls. You don't say anything. There is muttering outside the door.

"Terezi are you in there?" Asks Gamzee. You sigh.

"What do you two want?" You snap. You're embarrassed and in a bad mood, you want to be left alone.

"I saw you leave the lab. You looked upset." Nepeta says quietly.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone."

"I don't think she wants us here." You hear Nepeta whisper to Gamzee. He sighs and there's another honk.

"Yeah. Well, we'll be in the lab if you need us bro." Gamzee says. There was an odd edge to his voice. Slowly, their footsteps fade and you are alone once more.

You turn your attention back to your current dilemmas. Karkat will probably think you're a moody bitch, at least that's what you tell yourself. You wish you could just sink beneath the floor boards and disappear. What came over you? He didn't even know he was doing something wrong. You totally attacked him for no reason. Now he's going to be rereading your past conversations for the rest of the day, trying to figure out what he did wrong. You're a horrible person.

Embarrassment once more begins to consume you. You try to push it away by focusing on the rope tangled around your body. It would take someone very clumsy to get themselves tangled up like this, or at least someone very blind. Or both.

Locating the end of the rope is no easy task. The length of this rope is ridiculously long, you should know – you bought it. You got the longest length available, so you'd never run out of rope to hang your scalemates with. However, it appears that you should've got a more conservative length. The dilemma would be much easier to solve if you had.

You give the rope a good tug. It seems that you are sitting on the end of the rope. This will take some maneuvering. Carefully, you elevate your rump by leaning forward. The rope loosens. You give it another tug. This action pulls you forward onto your stomach. You groan in protest and roll around in despair. This rope is bothersome. It's tightening. You're not appreciative of this, you wish you could see. You don't want to be in the closet anymore.

Eventually, you manage to prop yourself up against the door. To get to this point, it involved a lot of rolling, cursing and the misplacement of your glasses and cane. You think that maybe you should just stay still for a while and mope properly.

Of course you don't get the chance to do so.

After a few moments of empty silence, you hear heavy footsteps. This is agitating, especially after you told Gamzee and Nepeta to leave you alone.

Patiently, you wait for the footsteps to grow louder. There is always the possibility that someone is simply getting something from the utility room.

No such luck.

The footsteps stop right outside your door, and there is a knock.

"I told you all to leave be alone!" You bark through the door. There is a pause, then the door knob turns and the door begins to open, pushing you as it does so.

"Hey!" You give the door a good shove, but it doesn't do anything. You continue to be pushed by the opening door, and you're soon once more lying with your face pressed against the ground.

"Ass hole." You scoff and try to prop yourself up, but fail miserably. The door creaks as it closes again, and you can feel the warmth from a light as it's turned on. The troll who barged into your closet is going you have their ass kicked. You swear to Jegus.

"Bro, how did you even…" Gamzee trails off as he walks over to you. He puts both hands on your shoulders and sits you up right.

"Don't touch me!" You spit and pull away from him, landing back on your face. He grunts and roughly sits you up against the wall. You growl quietly as he untangles the ropes.

"I told you to leave me alone!" You persist, still trying to pull away from his delicious grape scent. He puts one hand against the wall space beside your head and tightens his grip on the ropes.

"Stop trying to push me away, man." His face is a lot closer to you then you thought it would be, you can taste the Faygo on his breath. The natural gray complexion of your face flushes a brighter shade.

"Stop trying to help me." Unintentionally you shrink back against the wall as you feel him move closer. You can feel a very strong emotion radiating from his body, and you smell the tangy scent from earlier.

His hand moves away from beside your head as he unwraps the rope around your hands and begins to unwind the length along your arms. He completely ignores all of your attempts to get him to stop helping you. This of course intensifies your anger and you shove him.

"I said stop it. I'm not helpless." You try to channel all your embarrassment and rage into your voice, instead of your fist. Obviously, Gamzee has no intentions of giving way to your pleas. He's much larger than you are, and considerably stronger. Though the fact that he's using this against you just makes you even more pissed off.

Terezi : Strife. ==}


	5. Chapter 5

Terezi: Strife. ==}

Before you have the opportunity to realize what you're doing, your newly freed hand lashed out towards Gamzee. It makes firm contact with the side of his head. The room goes dead silent. You could feel several strong emotions radiating off him in waves, they make you flinch. You could feel anger boiling up inside him. However, after a few moments you feel the rope begin to slide off your legs as Gamzee continues to untie you. This makes you grind your teeth.

"Stop ignoring me!" You raise your voice and lash out at him again, but this time he grabs your wrist and pins it against the wall. He moves over top of you and you can feel his warm breath against your skin. You struggle to free your hand but fail miserably, being no match for his considerable strength.

"Stop trying to push me away." He repeats, growling lowly. The tone in his voice makes your skin crawl. His delicious grape scent wraps itself around you, willing you to stop your struggling. You are however, quite stubborn.

"I don't need your help." You try to sound confident in this statement. He grunts and uses his other hand to finish untying the rope. No matter how much you struggle, you cannot get free.

"Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm helpless." Is that what he's thinking? The idea of that being his mindset infuriates you.

"Because you know I'm quite cap-"

"It has absolutely nothing to do with you being blind, man." He cuts you off bluntly and pulls the ropes off, then releases your wrist and stands. You can hear him walk to the other side of the closet to put the rope away. While he does this you begin to search for your glasses and cane. Both smell of cherries and you locate them quickly.

"I didn't need your help." You mutter as you dust yourself off.

"Why don't you want my help?"

Gamzee's voice sounds offensive. Knowing him, it's never a good idea to make him angry, though you had clearly disregarded this earlier, you had been angry as well.

"I never said I didn't want it. I said I didn't _need_ it. I could've untangled myself." You say in a mater-of-fact manner. Gamzee doesn't reply. You turn towards him and frown.

"Gamzee, it's not that I don't appreciate it, I just didn't-"  
"Whatever man, it isn't like I give a motherfuckin' shit." His voice is cold as he walks towards the door. Without another word he leaves.

You've apparently offended him by rejecting his help, which was forced anyways, but you suppose the fact that it was originally rejected could be taken offensively. You're very confused with what just happened. At first, you were the one upset by his entrance, and continued to be upset by him offering you help. Though, to you its quite obvious that you rejected his help because of a matter of pride, not because you weren't appreciative of it or something silly like that. Perhaps you shouldn't have slapped him.

Ohgod ohgod.

You slapped him.

No wonder he's so upset. You slapped him when he was offering you help. He has a right to be upset. You should apologize at once. That was very inconsiderate of you and quite rude. He's also higher in the blood line than you are, (not that you actually care for that) and any other troll of his blood would've beaten you brutally at the least if you had reacted that way to their offer of help. It would do you well to be a little more aware of the emotions of others.

Speaking of emotions, what was that? Earlier in the basement, and again while he was untying you, you had smelled a very peculiar scent radiating from him. Although, you're not quite sure of what said scent indicated. You begin to run through the options in your head. It was far too sweet to be irritation or aggression, and a little too tangy for amusement. It could've been…

No, of course not. This is Gamzee we're talking about, ignore your own personal desires. Be realistic, Terezi. At least you hope that's not what it was. Otherwise he would be very upset indeed. You should find him and apologize for your behaviour.

This event has totally pushed any thoughts of Karkat right out of your **think pan** and into the fire. He's another mess to deal with altogether, and not one you quite have the time for at the moment.

Terezi : Search for Gamzee. ==}

You exit the closet and begin to track his scent. He smells quite delicious, and you enjoy every faint trace the utility room has to offer. It would appear that he is no longer in this room, although you didn't actually expect him to be here in the first place. You quickly locate the teleportation pad and return to the lab.

Gamzee's scent is very stale in this area. Everyone in the lab appears to be in a buzz about something. It has to do with the John human. You haven't time for that now though, you need to find Gamzee. You leave the busy room to its chatter and descend to the basement, hoping that's where he'd be. It's a very likely spot, considering it's where he gets high.

However, this is not the case. When you check, the basement is completely empty apart from the drained Faygo bottles and rotting Sopor Slime Pies. This is very peculiar indeed. Maybe this is a bad sign. You should hurry up and find Gamzee. Though, where else would he be? He usually doesn't spend very much of his time in his **Respiteblock**, though you suppose you could give it a shot.

The thought of visiting his respiteblock gives you a strange sensation in your gut. You're not quite sure what it's in aid of, but you suppose it could just be nerves. Respiteblock's are of course a private place for young trolls, and is their secret haven. Much like a human teenager's bed room. It's their private place, where they may relax and do as they please. You feel like you might be intruding if you go there, but at the same time, he intruded into your closet. It's only fair that you return the favor.

Terezi : Intrude. ==}


	6. Chapter 6

Terezi : Intrude. ==}

You stand outside Gamzee's respiteblock. For some reason, you are very nervous. It isn't like you've never been in another trolls respiteblock before, and it isn't like it would mater if you had. Something about it being _Gamzee's_ respite block is what's bothering you. Alas, you must pester him. You knock on his door and wait.

There's no answer.

You knock again and still, there is no answer. You frown. Maybe he's passed out on his couch or something. Hesitantly, you open his door and peek in.

By doing this, you're consumed by a wave of his scent, along with the smell of Faygo, Sopor Slime and rubber. The mixture of all these scents combined agitate your nose, causing you sneeze.

"Gamzee?" You call. There is a loud clanging of empty pie tins. You take that that means he's in here, so you enter the room fully and shut the door.

"Gamzee are you in here?" You couldn't actually smell if he was or not, the entire room reeked of his succulent grape scent.

"T-Terezi?" Gamzee called from across the room. He sounded uneasy and surprised.

"What are you doing in here?" There was another loud clashing of pie tins and various honks. It would seem that Gamzee was trying to acquire something off of his floor. You feel around with your cane as you walk forward. You can only imagine how messy this room is.

"I came to talk to you." You say. Oh, the scent of his room. The concentrated scent of _him_. It made your mouth water. In your opinion; the entirety of Gamzee is a plump, juicy grape, just waiting to be eaten. It's wrong of him to smell so tempting.

You continue to feel around with your cane, careful not to trip over a pie tin or club. Across the room it sounds like Gamzee is flailing. You can feel that he's embarrassed about something, though you aren't quite sure what. It isn't like you can see. Never the less, you look towards his general direction with a disdainful frown.

"What's wrong?" Maybe he didn't want you in here. That would be completely understandable of course, this is his place of sanctuary.

"Nothing." He says quickly. His embarrassment diminishes, and is replaced by relief.

"Ugh, there's a couch over to your left. Be careful though. This place is motherfuckin' trashed."

Once you find the couch, you clear a large pile of **bike** **horns **off of it, and then proceed to sit. However, it appears that there was a stray horn and it makes a rather rueful honk when you sit down. On the other side of the room Gamzee chuckles quietly. This embarrasses you, and you toss the horn across the room. You think of retorting with how messy the room is, but you think better of it.

Nervously, you fiddle with your cane. What if he doesn't accept your apology? Or maybe he'll get upset with you if you bring it up? These thoughts make you worry. This whole thing has made your insides knotted, you'd prefer to pretend none of this ever happened and just soak in his scent. The crunching of pie tines alerts you that he's making his way towards the couch. Privately, you're curious about what he had been doing before you showed up, but you don't bother asking.

Gamzee sits beside you and cracks open another bottle of Faygo. Beyond the scent of soda pop and his own, he smells damp. What could he have been doing? He doesn't sweat profusely like Equius, and he didn't small sweaty in the first place. It was more of an acidic scent, like a fruit.

"I didn't interrupt anything important did I?" You ask, shifting a little closer to him to get a better sniff.

Gamzee chuckled lightly and shook his head. This motion waved the peculiar scent towards you. You set your cane down beside you and frown. You'd very much like to know what that scent was. It was very perplexing indeed, almost as bad as the strange honey scent from earlier.

"Naw man, of course not. I was just slammin' some Faygo." He said before taking another drink. That scent was really getting to you. You became determined to figure out what it was. Somehow, it was oddly familiar.

You pull your legs up onto the couch and move closer to him. Trying to get into a comfortable position, you put your legs over his lap, pulling yourself almost on top of him. He chokes on his drink.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He asks in bewilderment.

"You smell odd." You reply simply. This is not working, you need a taste. Very carefully, you pull yourself into his lap. This prompts embarrassment, along with the odd honey scent to radiate off him. The two scents almost consume the fruity one, you become frustrated.

"Stop that." You demand and cup his head in your hands. You hold him still and give the side of his cheek a lick. Gamzee's arms erupt into small bumps and you run the taste over in your mouth.

It was very familiar, a sort of acidic slime. Almost like…

Your face flushes a bright shade as you realize what you've interrupted, and what you could've seen had you not been blind. You recoil from Gamzee and stand up, utterly embarrassed.

"Terezi?" The mellow honey scent radiates from him.

"Why didn't you tell me to get out if you weren't decent?" You demand as you blush profusely, curling your hands into fists. Gamzee laughs nervously.

"Oh come on man, it isn't like you saw anything. Besides, you were the one who barged in here." You continue to blush and shake your head.

"No, that's it. I'm leaving. I can't believe you." You bend down to get your cane.

"Aww c'mon Terezi." Gamzee says, and grabs your hips. He pulls you back into his lap and wraps his arms around your waist. You gape your mouth like a fish in total shock.

"G-Gamzee stop it!" You stammer. What is he doing?

"I just saw you completely naked!"

"Not technically." He says slyly and puts his chin on your shoulder. His scent overwhelms you, yet you can't help but retort to that comment.

"So you're using my blindness as an excuse?" Gamzee sighs and shakes his head.

"C'mon Terezi, you know that's not true. Why d'you have to make this so motherfuckin' difficult? It isn't like you saw anything. Just relax man."

Throughout this whole conversation, you have been trying your best to not allow his calm attitude and scent to gobble you up. Being this close to him makes your stomach fluttery. You didn't really care much about being in the same room when he was naked, because after all; you really couldn't see anything.

Although yes, yes you did blush like a young grub first hearing about buckets when you discovered he had been in his **recuperacoon **when you entered the room. Seriously though, who wouldn't?

You sigh and slowly begin to relax, allowing your shoulders to slouch. Gamzee pulled you closer to him, holding you against his body. A whole new wave of winged grubs take hold of your stomach and your face was once again a bright hue. You had a pretty good idea of where this was going.

Terezi : Try not to freak out. ==}


	7. Chapter 7

**Final Chapter. Please forgive me for getting a little mushy.**

* * *

Terezi : Try not to freak out. ==}

You try your hardest not to tense up again, but you can't help yourself from nervously picking at your fingers. Karkat had never done anything like this, so it's all new to you. You aren't sure what to do, or rather if you're even supposed to do anything. Gamzee probably has more experience with this kind of thing, maybe it would be best for him to lead. You decide this is a good idea.

The two of you sit there quietly, Gamzee holding you tightly to him. You wait patiently and try not to blush too much. Gamzee's hands return to your waist and he turns you in his lap to face him.

"Why so serious man?" An arm wraps around behind your back as Gamzee pulls you against his chest, his free hand tilts your chin up to him. Taken by surprise you flounder for words.

"G-Gamzee, b-but Karkat.." As much as you'd like to think you were using this as an excuse to prolong this event, however that was not the case. This was a genuine concern of yours. No matter how much you'd like to lose yourself in Gamzee, the guilt that had formed somewhere in your core wouldn't allow it. Karkat wouldn't understand, and he'd be hurt. He's a really sensitive guy – at least that's what you think, but it's quite obvious that you doing this would hurt him. You couldn't bare to be the one to cause his latest pain.

"What about Karkat?" Gamzee asked sharply, anger coming off him in sparks.

"He's done nothing but ignore you or use you for your grist over the past few months. HE barely even looks at you, let alone touches you. Why are you worried about what he'll think?" Taken back by his outburst, you nibble on your bottom lip and try to think over your next words carefully.

"I know, it's just that this will hurt him and-"

"You mean like the way he's been hurting you?" He cuts in. You catch your breath at his words. What was he talking about? Karkat hadn't hurt you. You look at him, puzzled.

"Don't look at me like that. For the past few motherfuckin' solar sweeps all that knob has done is hurt you. He ignores you. Everyone knows that hurts you. It'll take a real motherfuckin' miracle to change how he acts." The anger coming off Gamzee terrified you. You were far too close to the **Bard of Rage** to be comfortable. You've never seen him like this before, angry yes, but actually somber and upset about something, no.

"I thought you two were friends." You say quietly. Gamzee sighs.

"We're bros. He's just such a grub sometimes it pisses me off. I can't stand how he treats you, how he doesn't even talk about you."

Throughout this ever so delightful conversation Gamzee had gripped the back of your shirt with a large hand. Both of his hands were balled up into fists to prevent himself from shaking with anger. He really was worked up about all this, more so than you thought he'd ever be about anything, seeing as all he normally does is float around talking about Faygo and miracles. You pull yourself closer to him by wrapping an arm around the back of his neck and using your other hand to grip one of his horns to hug him to you. You hug him tenderly, hoping that it may extinguish his anger.

"Never mind about Karkat, he won't know. This is none of his business." You decide aloud. It was about time you stopped worrying about him and made a decision without trying to write him into the equation. It wasn't that you were currently bitter towards him, you suppose that it was more you just being tired of worrying about him, and being rejected romantically by him.

His grip loosens on your shirt and he hugs you back, wrapping both arms tightly around your waist. You hide your face in the crook between his neck and shoulder and close your eyes, feeling complete in his embrace. Being like this, for the first time in a while, made you feel safe. Gamzee made you feel protected, like you couldn't be hurt. It had been a while since you felt like this. Actually, quite a few trolls go through their entire lives without ever feeling like this. For obviously reasons regarding the social norm.

After a while, Gamzee pried you off of him and shifted so he was reclining against the arm of the couch, with you still on top of him. You too change your position so that you're lying on top of him. He traces a finger lazily down your spine, making you shiver. You'd be perfectly content just snuggling with him for the rest of the day, unfortunately, you know that wouldn't happen. Sooner or later Gamzee would want his fix, or someone would come looking for one of them. It was actually quite surprising that Gamzee had gone this long being somber. He's usually cranky and can be quite dangerous when he is, but he seemed pretty mellow.

You try to imagine what he must look like right now. Using your imagination, you see his eyes closed behind the dark circles outlining his eyes. One canine tooth is poking out from over his bottom lip as he half smiles to himself. This image makes you smile yourself, imagining how calm and requited he must look. A thought burrows its way into your think pan. That thought soon becomes an idea, which then becomes a plan.

Gently, you lift yourself off of him so you're elevated above him. Unfortunately, you can vividly imagine this causing one of his dark amber eyes to flicker open and give you a questioning look. You put a hand in front of your mouth to try to stop a h3h3h3 from coming out, and to hide your smile. Both of Gamzee's eyes open and he sits up, making you slip back down into his lap.

"What are you giggling about man?" He asks tiredly and rests his chin on one of his hands. You can feel how close the two of your faces are and you try to shove his question away with a shrug. Shakily, you wrap your arms around the back of his neck and pull him into you until you can feel his warm breath against your cheek.

"Terezi…" He trails off. You naw on your bottom lip a moment before you sum up enough courage to go through with your plan. Before you have time to hesitate again, you tilt your chin up so your lips can meet.

A smooth grape taste erupts into your mouth, making your taste buds tingle. They had been thirsting for that taste for quite some time. Absolutely succulent. Gamzee leans into the kiss and the two of you continue as you will, but eventually pull away. You can feel Gamzee's warm blushing pulsing off of his cheeks and you giggle again before pushing him onto his back.

He doesn't protest as you snuggle back into the crooks of his body, nor does he hesitate to wrap an arm around you protectively. You decide, regardless of whatever else is going on at the moment, you'd like to stay like this for a while.

And so you do.


End file.
